Rest Easy
by Sonorus01
Summary: Sonorus01.He was her weak in the knees. Jasper/OC Changed my user name
1. Skipped

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Did you tell them you didn't want to do it?" My best friend Lilly practically yelled.

"Well, no, but I mean, common this is a good thing," I was trying to compromise with her, "And on top of that, do you realize how good it will look on my college applications?"

"But I'll be alone!," She started to whine, the students walking past us were watching the scene. Lilly tended to whine a lot, especially when she didn't get her way, and it would be very annoying when she would make a scene infront of everyone. This was in fact our second day of school at Forks High and my teachers all agreed that I should be moved up a year, which was not a problem with me, but mostly for Lilly. This was the first year that both Lilly and I had the same exact schedule, and we were excited to be with each other all day, "Are you going to do it?"

I looked at her in disbelief, "Yes."

She rolled her eyes and walked away from me. I watched her for a few seconds, hoping she was just joking around with me and would turn back around, but she didn't, she swiftly turned the corner, and was out of sight. I looked at my schedule to see where my first period class was, which was room number 107. I looked at the closet class room and realized that it was only room number 22. I know there aren't a total of one hundred and seven classrooms in forks High; in fact I doubt there are a total of thirty.

"Excuse me," I stopped a student, "Do you know here room 107 is?"

"Oh yah, it's down this hall to your left, I think it's the room in the middle."

I thanked the student and started to walk down the hallway, I picked my phone from my pocket and carefully slid it open, I was excited about my new cell phone, probably more excited then any other teenager who receiver a new phone, finally in my whole existence my mother bought me a good looking phone, and I was not about to do anything to break it. I read the time with was 7:29pm.

Before I could even slide my phone back into my pocket the late bell rang. I felt my stomach turn; I was late for my second, well technically first day of being a senior. I took a left at the end of the hall and looked at the room numbers. I counted them off in my head, trying to calm myself. Then my eyes landed on the number 107. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I could feel everyone in the classroom's eyeslooked at me, and I looked directly to the teacher, not wanting to seem afraid.

"Yes?" She asked me, probably a little flustered that I came in while she was taking attendance.

I handed her my schedule, she looked over it and then smiled.

"Well congratulations, Natalie, not many students can say they skipped their junior year."

I smiled, but only looked her way, not even daring to glance at the students.

"Well take a seat anywhere," My new teacher said pointing to some of the empty seats. She gave me back my schedule, and I made my way through the rows of seats towards the back of the classroom, where an empty seat awaited me. The rest of class was long and boring, as were my other three classes. Finally though, lunch rolled around, and I was anxious to see how Lilly was acting.

I walked into the small cafeteria and looked around for Lilly; I spotted her standing in line with some other juniors I hadn't had a chance to meet. I walked to the line, but didn't bother trying to stand next to her, so instead I stood at the end and awaited my turn.

Finally after receiving my lunch, I looked around the cafeteria trying to spot my friend, it didn't take two long since our cafeteria was the size of a chicken coop. I took a deep breath as I walked to her table. I was thinking in my head what I should do. Should I ask her if it was alright to sit with her? But why would I need her approval? Or should I just sit down at the table and act as if nothing went wrong? I wasn't to scared about her not wanting to talk to me, she would have to eventually, since I am her ride home.

"Hey Lilly," I decided to say as I sat down at the table

She looked at me and gave me a faint smile as I sat down at the table.

"Hi," She muttered, but went back to talking with her friends. I ate lunch in silence easdropping at her and her friends conversations. Though Lilly's conversations with her friends was not the only thing that caught my attention. In the corner of my eye, I could see a boy, with semi long blonde locks staring at me


	2. Calls From The Unknown

I sat staring at my desk, trying to make shapes from the wood designs

**I know I already posted this, but I made some fixes and added more detail. So please if you can read again, and tell me what you think. And please review.**

I sat staring at my desk, trying to make shapes from the wood designs. So far I've been able to make out a lion and a bear with one ear slightly larger then the other. I was now in my sixth period literature class, and completely bored.

"Mss. Merchant," The teacher's voice trailed off. I looked up at him, "Please pay attention."

How was I supposed to pay attention to this man? He was going over the rules for the classroom. In fact all my teachers had the same agenda, bore us all to death by telling us the same exact rules. I looked up to him, not wanting to seem disrespectful.

But then it happened again, I could feel the stares of the blonde boy from the cafeteria. I reasoned with myself that he was just looking my way, or past me, so I continued to listen to the teacher, who was trying to make a joke about a student putting gum under the desk and how a janitor might hit his head trying to clean it. Very funny Mr. Draven.

But I could still feel his eyes on me and they were making me uneasy. I had to do it though; both my mind and body were telling me to. I turned my head, acting as if I were looking down at the floor, and quickly looked up to him. He was, infact, looking directly at me. I stared back at him, trying to see if he would look away, but he didn't, he just continued to stare at me. My heart jumped a bit, and I looked away from him.

The school bell rang loudly ending today's courses of classes. I gathered all of my things and threw my bag over my shoulder. I pushed past some students who had stopped in the doorway to admire Mr. Draven's book collection. I finally walked out of the door and shivered a bit from the sudden just of cool air that hit my face. I could hear the light rain hitting the top of the metal awnings above me.

I felt my way through by bag, searching for my car keys while I walked down the wet pavement, I turn a corner to walk into the parking lot and looked up to my car, well my mom's brand new Ford Taurus. I was lucky enough that she let me drive it to and from school, especially since I was giving Lilly rides home. I noticed Lilly standing next to the passenger door looking down at her phone, most likely texting. My hands finally found my keys and I pulled them out, securing my bag back under my arm. The sprinkling water coming from the sky was now starting to pour, so I quickly ran to my car unlocking it for both of us to get in.

"You came just in time," Lilly laughed putting on her seat belt.

Lilly would sometimes be a mystery to me, sometimes she would be mad at me, and then out of nowhere, she will be happy, and act as if nothing went wrong. I usually just shrug it off, and play along with her though.

"Yah," I laughed putting the key into the ignition and starting my car, "Did I leave you waiting long?"

"No, I was just texting Dominic."

"Dominic?" I looked at her surprised, "Like Dominic, Dominic?"

"Yah," She purposely made her voice dreamy.

I laughed pulling out of my parking space, and pulling into the line of cars waiting to depart from the parking lot.

"What the hell?" Lilly's voice seemed amused.

"What is it?"

"Look," I looked over at her and then to where she was looking, it was the boy from my class, he was staring directly into the car right at me, not even blinking, "Do you know him?"

"No…" My voice trailed off as I looked away from him and concentrated on the back of the car infront of me, "Is he still looking?"

"Yah," She started to laugh, "That's kind of freaky."

"A little," I sighed, "He's been staring at me all day."

"Weird," She murmured looking at the students walking, "Look there's Dominic!"

I turned my face to look outside and saw Dominic Thomson walking out of the school. I had to admit, he was quiet attractive, and he dressed nicely to.

"Damn he's fine, he dresses so _fresh_," I laughed at Lilly's words. She watched Dominic walk over to his car, "What is up with that guy?"

"Huh?" I asked finally being able to move out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Jasper," She said turning the heater vent towards her.

"Who?"

"The guy staring at you."

"His name is Jasper?"

"You didn't know that? He's part of the Cullen family."

"The Cullen family?"

"You know, the pale kids that sit at the back of the cafeteria."

"Oh," I realized stepping on the gas a bit more. Jasper, what an unusual name, "So his name is Jasper Cullen?"

"Oh no, his name is Jasper Hale, he was adopted, in fact I do believe they were all adopted."

"Wow, there's like five of them, right?"

"Yah," She sighed as if she were bored of the subject already.

The drive to Lilly's house was long and wet, though I didn't mind driving her home, it would sometimes be time consuming to my own schedule, since she lived all the way in La Push. The only reason I did it was because I didn't have to pay for the gas, and my mom would secretly pay me extra fifty dollars for it.

I didn't understand why Lilly wanted so badly to attend Forks High. She lived so close to the school in La Push, but yet she begged her mom to let her go to Forks.

"Any hot senor guys in your class?" Lilly asked halfway through the ride picking at some of her dead ends. My mind went straight to Jasper, but I quickly shook that thought away.

"Well, not really," I turned into La Push, "There are just the regular people we see everyday."

"Yah that's true, we need to visit Port Angeles, go sight seeing."

I laughed at her comment. Lilly could be one of the funniest people sometimes, especially when she made herself sound like a pimp

I pulled into her gavel driveway and stopped my car.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll call you tonight," She said getting out of the car, she shut the door and walked up her porch and into her house. I pulled back out of the driveway and made way back to Forks.

Halfway through the drive I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket trying to keep my eyes on the road. I looked down at the phone to see who was calling, but it was an unknown caller. I slid my phone up and then put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

There was dead silence.

"Hello?"

The line was still quiet.

"Hello?" I asked for the third time, making my voice impatient.

I slid my phone down to hang it up and put it between my legs as I turned the corner to enter Forks.

It was 4pm when I finally reached my house. Quickly I ran inside my house, getting drenched from the rain. I walked inside and hung my jacket on the hook and kicked off my muddy shoes.

"Mom's mad at you," My younger brother Ben said in the living room.

"Why's that?" I asked walking into the living room and throwing my body onto the couch. I watched my brother play his new anti-drug, his Xbox 360, which seemed to consume most of his home life.

"You didn't feed Butters," He laughed while his character shot a zombie.

"What! That's not even my dog! He's yours!"

"Yah I know," He laughed.

I got up from the couch and hit him on the back of his head. I walked into the kitchen and noticed my mother mixing some contents in a bowl.

"Hey mom," I walked to the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

"How was your day dear?" She asked leaning against the counter. I filled my glass with water from the fridge and sat down at the table.

"You'll never believe what happened mom," I took a drink from my cup.

"What?"

"They kicked me out of all my classes!"

My moms face fell as she gave me a shocked look, "What did you do?"

"They wanted me to be a senor! But I said no!" It was always fun to mess around with my mothers head.

"You what! Do you realize how great that would have looked on your college applications?"

"Mom, calm down," I laughed take another swallow of water, "I'm joking, I'm now officially a senor!"

"No way."

Ben walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair in front of me.

"Yes way, I guess we won't be going to high school together after all."

Me and my brother had always been three years apart, and next year when I was suppose to be a senor, he would just begin his freshman year.

"Psh, That's I good thing, I don't want you to be trying to hang around me."

"Ha, I don't hang around little nerds!"

Ben rolled his eyes, and my mom went back to the counter to start preparing for dinner.

"Congratulations dear," She said turning back around, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Sure thing mom," I left the kitchen and waked up the carpeted stairs, I walked down the narrow hallway and shut myself in my room. I took my phone out of my bag to put it on my charger, but checked for any new text messages. Instead, there were two missed calls from the same unknown caller. I pressed the call back button and pressed my phone against my ear.

It rang twice and then stopped. I knew someone answered, but just wasn't saying anything. I felt my heart leap a bit. My mind started to focus on those movies about men calling women and stalking them, but I knew that was mostly fake and I tried my best to shake it out of my thoughts.

"Hello? Did you call me?"

There was no answer.

"Who is this?" I asked getting frustrated. I couldn't hear breathing or anything, but then the silence was broken.

"Jazz, Esme needs you help."

The line suddenly cut off. Jazz? I wondered to myself.


	3. Hypnotized

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've just been so busy. But this is my "late" Christmas gift to you all. **

"I think he's hot," I laughed as we drove to school the next morning.

"Alright, alright, how about James Franco?" Lilly asked looking through a magazine she stole from her mom's dental office.

"I would do illegal things with that man," I laughed.

"You're so nasty," Lilly laughed flipping to the next page, but then turning back to the page she was previously on, "But then again, I'd rock him so hard…"

"Please don't finish that sentence," I said hitting her shoulder.

"Fine, fine," she turned the page.

"Oh, um Lilly?" I asked after a few minutes of quietness.

"Yah?" She asked not looking away from the magazine.

"Well you know how you were talking about the Cullen family yesterday?"

"Mhmm," She murmured more interested in an article about making hair stronger.

"That guy, the one that was staring, his name is Japer right?"

"Yah, Japer Hale, tall, blond haired guy," She turned her head to me and closed the magazine, "Why?"

"Well this is going to sound really weird, but I think he has my number."

"A lot of people have your number Nat, it's a small town."

"No, I mean I think he called me last night."

"Do you even know him?"

"No, But you know, If I think about it…," I thought about the call I received last night on my way home from La Push, "I think he called me twice."

"That's weird… Did he say anything?"

"No, every time I answered the phone there was no answer."

"Then why do you think it was him?"

"Because, last night, while I was doing my homework, my phone rang and when I answered it there wasn't anyone on the other line, but then I heard someone say something about a chick named Esme and they were talking to a guy named Jazz."

"Esme?" Her voice had a hint of disgust.

"What?"

"Esme Cullen is their mom"

"Really?" I murmured as we turned into the school parking lot.

"Speaking of the Cullens," Lilly closed her magazine, "There's Japer," She pointed out, but I already saw him, leaning against a red Mercedes Benz, not seeming all too interested in the conversations around him. But then it was like he heard Lilly's voice, because not even a second after she said that he looked up and stared directly into my car.

I looked away acting as if I hadn't noticed and drove down the parking lot until I parked into my regular spot under a large pine tree. My heart rate was up, and my breathing started to get unsteady.

I looked into my rear view mirror, trying to spot him out. My heart started to pound even more as I opened my car door.

"Come on Natalie," Lilly was already on my side of the car. I climbed out of my car and shut the car door.

"What's wrong?" She asked as we walked towards the entrance of the school, "You got a big test today or something?"

"Uh, no," I started to feel uneasy as we walked closer towards the Cullens.

"Then why do you look so nervous?"

"I'm just really tired today," I murmured as we walked past the Cullens. I couldn't help but look at Jasper. I thought maybe if I were lucky he wouldn't see me, but our eyes met. I quickly looked away nervously.

Once school had started I couldn't help but think about him. I felt like I was in elementary school and had a crush. But it was like one of those crushes were you're in the third grade and your crush is in the fifth. And even though you don't know them, you think you in complete love with him. I of course I don't love him; it's just a weird feeling. So there I sat in my first period class, nervous, yet excited for the rest the school day.

I kept looking at my schedule to make sure I knew exactly were my next class was.

"Alright class, please settle down, we still have five more productive minuets of class," My teacher yelled across the classroom, but no one really even seemed to hear her out. I smiled as I thought about my next class. I remembered I sat across the room, but had a perfect view of Jasper.

Finally the bell rang; making my heart sink, fourth period is finally here.

'Yes!' I thought I stood up from my desk and threw my pencils into my bag.

Everyone in the halls seemed to sense me anxious vibe since they all decided to walk as slowly as they could. Not only could I be late for class, I might get lost in this huge tide pool of seniors.

"Come on!" I wanted so badly to yell, but knew it was a bad idea to.

"Natalie!" I heard my voice being yelled from across the hallways.

I wasn't very surprised to see Jessibeth Michelson waving her hands in the air hoping to get my attention.

"Hi Natalie!" She smiled her obnoxious trademark smile.

"Hi Jessi," I tried my hardest to not roll my eyes.

"I heard you're a Senior," She laughed.

"Yah, as of yesterday."

"I wish I were as smart as you," She made a pouty face.

I smiled when I saw Lily attempt to come over, but then turn around once she saw Jessibeth.

"Well I need to get to class, I'll see you later," I looked into my next class and spotted Jasper sit down at a desk.

"Yes you will," she laughed.

"Bye," I moved away from her rolling my eyes

"Bye," She smiled.

Alright. Here is the moment I've been so anxiously waiting for.

I walked into the surprisingly small American History Class.

"Good morning miss Merchant," My teacher smiled as I walked in.

I could feel my heart rate start to increase even more.

"Oh, um, hi," I walked as quickly as I could to avoid awkward conversation.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out my notebook, trying not to stare directly at Jasper.

"Everyone please turn your book to page 13," My teacher's soft voice echoed throughout the room once the bell had rang. A bit confused I watched as students retrieved there books from the baskets under their desks. I reached my hand under, but found nothing.

"Now who was the first president of the United States?" My teacher asked.

"George Washington," Some students murmured.

"Who?" My teacher, whose actual name was Mrs. Noblet asked once again.

"George Washington," The same students answered.

"Mr. Hale, who was the first president of the United States?"

Crap. This was one of those teachers that put you on blast. Shit.

"George Washington ma'am," Jasper's voice was deeper then I had suspected, yet I found myself a bit drawn to it.

"Correct."

"Excuse me," I raised my hand, "I don't have a book."

"It's under your desk dear."

"No it's…" I paused once I saw a history book lying on the ground, "Never mind."

"Loser," Someone coughed.

I put my book on the desk and turned to page 13 not even looking up.

And that's what I did for half of the class. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to skip a grade. I felt like a baby compared to all of the seniors.

I jumped a bit when I felt my phone vibrate about forty-five minutes into class. I knew it was Lilly, she always text me during her Study Period. I reached into my pocket and slowly slid my phone out keeping an eye on my teacher who was still lecturing about God knows what.

I slid my phone opened and opened my new text:

'OMG! Dominic has this period! I'm gonna help him study *wink wink* How's class? I'm bored. Is Jazz (LOL) in there?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I looked back up at my teacher who was still not even facing my direction. I pressed the reply button:

'Yes he is in here, but I'm too scared to look at him. Tell Dominic I said he's short. Lol'

I slid my phone shut and slipped it between my legs. I looked up at some of the students in the class, most who were collapsed on their desks as if American History just shot them in the back. I glanced at Jasper who was taking notes as the teacher spoke. I couldn't help but stare. Everything about him was so different from other guys. His looks were so outstanding, but yet seemed so effortless to him. He looked up from his notes and stared directly at me. I looked down, but then slowly looked back up. He was still watching. I felt so embarrassed; I probably looked like a freak staring at him.

I looked down at my phone which had vibrated while I was watching him. I slid the phone open and read:

'OMG OMG Lilly help. I was starting at him and he saw me. What do I do?'

I sent the message quickly. I waited for the reply which came about thirty seconds later:

'I know. Just keep staring at him. Like even if he looks just stare'

I read the message with disbelief. How was I supposed to do that? I pressed the reply button:

'Ok….'

I slid my phone shut and put it back in my pocket. I took a deep breath and looked back up towards Jasper. Who was still watching me, like he knew what I was doing. I stared back at him, feeling a bit stupid. I couldn't help but fidget around while I did this. It seemed as if his eyes could see right through me, I wasn't sure if I liked that or not, though I think I did.

So there I sat sitting in class staring at a guy I don't even know, but it didn't seem as weird anymore, now I couldn't stop. Even if I could, I don't think I would have. His eyes were amazing, never in my life had I seen eyes quite that color, they were unique, mysterious, and powerful. Hypnotizing.


End file.
